


Regaining Sight

by Irondad_Spiderson_duo



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Blood and Injury, Crying, Fire, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt Racetrack Higgins, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Missing Persons, My First Work in This Fandom, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondad_Spiderson_duo/pseuds/Irondad_Spiderson_duo
Summary: A fire breaks out at the Lodging house and the Newsies have to struggle through the aftermath that's filled with pain and loss.uHm this literally came outta nowhere but I uh.. whump the crap out of my boys whOops buT they keep on saving each other like the selfless idiots that they are okay let's gO





	Regaining Sight

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This is my first Newsies fic so I don't know whAt I'm doing but here ya go! I hope you like it.. despite the fact that I made one of these precious boys cry like.. a lot oops.. ehehh..  
> ALSO, this is gonna be a coupla' chapters bc there was just too much rolling through my head to fit this all into one chapter so... Stay tuned guys, gals, and non binary pals ;)

Albert woke up to someone shaking his shoulders, a dull ringing in his ears. 

He blinked blearily and tried to push off the hands that tightly gripped his tired shoulders.

"Albert, wake up!" Race's panicked voice was the thing that finally snapped Albert out of his dreary state.

The urgency in his friends' voice caused Albert to sit up suddenly, almost colliding with Race.

"We gotta go, c'mon Davey's already got some of the guys up but we gotta go!" Race yelled as he pulled Albert to his feet.

Albert caught one look at Race's face and felt everything finally snap into place. The overwhelming heat filling the room, the watering of his eyes, the soot on Race's face, the smoke- 

Fire. The lodging house was on fire.

"Shit-" Albert barely had a second to breathe before Race was grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

Adrenaline and fear began flowing through Albert, his mind scrambling as his feet moved subconsciously across the burning floor boards.

He let out a yell as he stumbled over a hole in the wood, Race tightening his hold on his hand as he ran through the building, "Come on, come on!!" 

Albert's chest burned from the smoke and he felt tears stream down his face as he and Race made their way towards the exit. Fear built up in him as fire seemed to block their path everytime they found a possible exit. 

"Shit!" Race yelled suddenly as he threw his arm over Albert's chest and pushed him back. The blond stumbled into Albert as a piece of the ceiling fell onto where they were just standing, kicking up smoke as it landed.

"We gotta-" Race cut off as a cough racked through his body, "We gotta go.. but I.." The boy looked around widly, his eyes drawn with fear as the fire swam around the room.

Race looked back at Albert, his expression helpess as his head shook slightly. Albert swallowed dryly and forced himself to look over the ever darkening, smokey room.

He caught sight of a clear window and was only able to point at it as a cough rattled through him.

"Oh thank God." Race rasped as he took hold of Albert's hand again and half ran, half fell past the fires that licked at their heels.

"Come on-" Race grunted as he lifted the blackened window with a grunt, "You first." 

Albert shook his head, his heart racing as he opened his mouth to object, but was cut off by the other boy, "The windows' broken so I'll hold it open while ya' climb through- now go!" 

Race didn't give Albert a choice before he pushed him towards the window, leaving him no other option then to climb out. He suddenly felt something push him out of the window as the base of it collapsed under his weight, Race yelling something as he fell. 

Albert snapped his head up to see that the window had dropped shut. Fear shot through him as he hastily stood up and tried to look through the high window. 

"Race?!" Albert yelled, his voice hoarse as he banged on what he could reach of the window. He let out a shout as the glass suddenly gave way to the heat and exploded, causing him to duck on instinct.

"Shit, shit- shit!" Albert cursed as he all but sprinted down the fire escape and towards the front of the building.

A cough racked through his body as he stumbled around the corner, only to be met with countless other Newsies that had gathered in the front.

He ran towards them, his breathing uneven and his head spinning. 

"Wha- Albert!" JoJo lurched forward and caught the boy as he threatened to fall. Other Newsies turned towards the two boys as the tension grew.

"No- Race, he- he's still- I-" Albert was cut off by another round of coughing as his lungs begged for fresh air, his knees going weak below him.

"Whoa hey, hey- it's okay, he'll- Wait, Davey!!" JoJo's voice suddenly grew into a yell as he caught sight of something behind Albert.

The boy snapped his head around just in time to see none other than Davey Jacobs running back into the burning building.

"No!!" Albert yelled as he watched his friend disappear into the flames. He made a move to follow but was stopped as JoJo grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Albert, stop!" He pleaded as he held the boy back.

"No- it's Davey! He can't-" Albert protested as he struggled against JoJo's hold.

"Albert!!" Albert went still as a familiar voice called out to him. He quickly looked towards the side of the building to see Race running after him, his hand wrapped around Finch's arm.

"What the hell are you doing??" Race asked, the anger and worry in his voice causing Albert to go rigid.

"Davey ran back inside! He's still in there!" Les appeared at JoJo's side, his sooted face etched in fear.

Albert watched as Race's face paled, his gaze drifting back to the building.

"Race, no-" JoJo began, but Race was already sprinting towards the building, Finch behind him.

Albert lurched forward to run after them but arms around his middle stopped him, "NO!! RACE- FINCH, GOD DAMNIT, NO!!" Albert screamed as he watched the boys disappear behind the wall of flames.

"Everyone get back!!" Specs yelled, suddenly pushing the boys back as fire blew out of the entrance and windows.

"No one else goes inside! We- we can't loose no one else!" Mush appeared by Specs' side with his hands out in front of the boys, his face draped in worry and soot.

Albert felt his heart drop as his knees gave out, sending him crashing to the ground with JoJo. His gaze blurred as he helplessly stared up at the burning building.

oOOo

Race held his arm in front of his eyes as he ran into the building, the heat hitting him full force as he blinked through the smoke. He let out a ragged cough as his vision blurred, "Davey??" He yelled, his voice breaking.

"Davey!!" Finch shouted beside him, running ahead of Race and deeper into the building.

"Be careful!" Race called after Finch before he whipped around to see the rest of the room. Fire seemed to flood the floors and climb the walls more and more every second, both bewildering and terrifying Race. 

He kept his head low as smoke burned his eyes, causing tears to stream down his face. Race's lungs protested the air as his body shook with heaving coughs once more.

"DAVEY!!" Race screamed through the building, his voice hoarse. He felt panic rise up in him when he didn't see Davey or Finch. 

A sudden crash and a yell yanked Race's attention to the far side of the room, by the staircase.

"Finch!" Race yelled as he sprinted over to his friend. He skidded to his knees, his breathing uneven and heavy as he caught sight of Finch. The floor at the base of the stairs had caved in under his weight, causing the boys' leg to plunge through the splintered hole.

"Shit- here, Finch-" Race rasped as he grabbed a hold of Finch and helped him free his leg. Finch let out a yell of pain once his leg was free, part of his weight resting on Race.

Race barely caught sight of the bloodied, twisted limb before he had to look away.

"I.. I- we gotta go, Race.. we gotta.." Finch breathed heavily, his eyes flooded with tears and pain.

Race just hastily wrapped his arm around Finch's middle while he held his arm around his shoulders. He turned to face the room and felt his heart drop at the overwhelming amount of fire.

He glanced at Finch, sweat rolling down his face, "This is gonna hurt-" 

"I know." Finch cut him off quickly, pain etched across his face.

The two held their heads low as they made their way to the door at an impossibly slow pace, fear rising in Race each time fire licked at his legs. He grunted in pain as the heat made his head swim.

Finch was breathing heavily next to him as he dragged his leg, his steps heavy and uneven. Race just tightened his hold on his friend everytime he threatened to fall. 

"Jus' a lil-more.." Race tried to breathe as they turned a corner and the door came into view, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

The small feeling of hope that was starting to bud in Race's chest was burned with the fire as a large crack sounded above the boys. Finch snapped his head up and his breath hitched, causing Race to look up as well. Just as he did, he saw one of the beams from the ceiling shift slightly, letting go of debris and dust. "Shit, c'mon Finch-" Race tried to move forward, but Finch was frozen in place, his eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling. Race stared at the boy in confusion for a split second before another, louder crack sounded above them as part of the beam fell. With a yell, Race shoved Finch forward, but not before white, hot pain exploded into his skull. His vision blurred as he collided with the floor in agony.

His hands instinctively wrapped around his head as he lay on the hot wood, everything around him suddenly too loud and incomprehensible. He heard distant screaming but paid no mind to it as bile burned at his throat.

"-ace! RACE!" The blond was suddenly aware of Finch's desperate voice and hands on his back. He took in a breath of shock, only then realising that the screaming was coming from him.

Race blinked rapidly, blackness still spotting his vision. The ringing in his ears only grew as he sat up, his arms and side burning from the heat of the floor.

"You gotta- come on, we're almost there- come on, Race!" Finch pleaded as he struggled to his feet, his face twisting in pain as he stumbled to the side.

Race didn't remember standing up, but suddenly he was supporting Finch again, his head pounding like someone was beating it with a mallet.

His gaze lazily fell on the door that now seemed just.. out of reach.

"Race-Race, just leave.." Finch breathed as he swayed dangerously, only resulting in Race holding him tighter.

"Shuddup, Fnch'.." Race slurred as he took a heavy step forward, determined to get his friend through the damn door.

Race could feel the pain rolling off Finch as he urged them both forward, his head growing worse as he did.

"Almostthere.." Race's voice was barely more than a whisper as he kept his eyes trained on the door that seemed to be running away from them.

The heat and smoke in the room only grew as they struggled forward, both of them unknowingly slowing down the longer they walked.

Race glanced up at the frame of the open door subconsciously, his gut filling with dread as he did. 

"C'm on!" Race heaved as he all but dragged Finch towards the slowly collapsing door.

"Race- I can't- i- you have ta-" Finch was breathing too quickly, but Race blocked out his pleads.

His vision swam with stars and he felt himself loosing consciousness just when the door seemed to be in reach. His feet stumbled over the busted floorboards as his knees weakened.

The doorframe let off a low grown as Race yelled out and suddenly shoved Finch through the doorway before collapsing onto the ground, just barely catching sight of his friend falling out of sight before his world went black.

oOOo

Albert sat unmoving on the pavement, his eyes trained on the building as every breath rattled in his chest. He heard a dull ringing merging with voices but paid them no mind as he watched the flames eat away at what he called his home. His hands rested on JoJo's arm, which was still wrapped around his middle, the only thing that was keeping him from running back into the building.

"Jack!" JoJo's voice suddenly snapped him back to reality as the boy next to him jumped to his feet.

Albert quickly did the same and turned just as Jack was hurrying through the crowd of Newsies, checking over everyone as he did.

When he caught sight of Albert and JoJo, he ran over to them, out of breath. 

"I came as soon as I heard- god, I'm sorry I wasn't here i just-" Jack was rambling, his face painted with fear as he looked over the two, his hand resting over a cut on Albert's arm.

"Jack, stop. Breathe." JoJo eased the older boy, but Albert caught the way his voice trembled nonetheless.

Jack took a deep breath before shaking his head, "I should've been here, I should've-" He cut himself off as he looked around the Newsies, his eyebrows pinching together in concern and confusion.

"Where.. Where's-" All he had to do was look at the two boys in front of him to get his answer. Jack's face paled as he slowly looked towards the building, as if he didn't want to believe it.

"No.. no, no no, no.." Jack reached up and grabbed his hat with one hand as he stared wide eyed at the building. He stepped towards it as his eyes shone with unfallen tears.

Albert couldn't pull his eyes away from the man as his features transformed into that of someone being broken.

"Finch!" JoJo suddenly yelled before he took off running towards the building.

Albert whipped around to see Finch colliding with the ground right before flames burst through the door as debris fell across the entrance.

"Holy-" Albert gasped as he and Jack ran towards the boy.

JoJo reached Finch first, skidding to his knees to help him up, but the boy was trying to push him off as he reached towards the building, tears and sweat running down his face.

"No!! No, Race!! He, JoJo- stop, it's- RACE!!" Finch cried as he thrashed widly against his friend before letting out a yell and falling to his knees in pain, JoJo still hugging him from behind.

Albert felt his breath hitch as he turned towards the entrance, his eyes catching Jack's right before the man sprinted into the building, pushing past the burning debris.

oOOo

Jack didn't think as he ran through the doorway, his heart pounding in his ears. The scene in front of him overwhelmed him immediately, his eyes burning from the smoke.

"Race!!" Jack yelled as he looked around the room wildly. He coughed into his arm as he bent low, his eyes falling on something on the ground not too far in front of him.

Jack ran to it without a second thought, his knees hitting the ground hard as he fell next to the boy. "Race.." Jack breathed as he lifted the unconscious boy off the ground, his form falling limp in his arms.

"Ah.. no.." Jack whispered as he stared at the younger boy, his chest tightening as he looked away, "Jus' hold on, buddy." He muttered quietly as he lifted the boy up.

Race stuck to Jack with sweat and heat as the man ran towards the door, stumbling slightly as his foot caught on the uneven floorboards.

He held Race close to him as he ran out of the building, the heat hot on his back, "Go, go go, get ba-" Jack's yell was cut off as fire burst out of the building, sending him spiraling towards the ground. He yelled out as his shoulder connected with the ground, his hand holding Race's head closely to his chest. Jack felt the air knocked out of him as he skidded on the pavement, JoJo and Finch colliding next to him. Jack took in a quick, rasped gasp for air as he blinked and slowly sat up, his arms secured around the small boy in his hold. He slowly set Race down on the ground, JoJo suddenly appearing right by the boys' head. Jack stared down at Race and felt bile rise up in his throat. 

Race's skin was covered with soot, burns, and blood. Dried blood mixed with fresh blood along his hair line, darkening his blond curls.

The pounding of his heart in his ears only grew as he looked I over at JoJo, who was shakily reaching his hand towards Race's pulse. Jack watched as JoJo's pained face flooded with relief before he looked up and nodded slightly at Jack, tears pooling in his eyes. The older boy let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as he placed a comforting hand on JoJo's shoulder, while look back at Race. 

Jack looked up as Albert fell to his knees next to Race, his face contorted into something that he couldn't read. 

Albert's hands twitched at his side's before he reached forward and gently pushed Race's hair away from his forehead, hot tears falling from his eyes.

Jack flinched as Finch stiffled a sob from where he was now sat next to Albert. He looked at Race in dismay; guilt and fear mixed into his features.

Shaking his head, Jack looked up at the sky, allowing his tears to fall. He closed his eyes as his hands balled up in tight fists at his sides.

He heard sirens in the distance but it didn't matter. The damage was already done.

oOOo

Albert tapped his foot against the floor as he waited in silence, his hands folded over his legs. He sat hunched over, his eyes trained on the floor as he listened to Race's quiet breathing. 

He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes as he leaned back with a sigh, his gaze falling on Race. He was no longer covered in soot and blood, but his skins was too pale for him to just look like he was sleeping. 

Albert leaned forward and rested his hand on Race's hair, his fingers gently playing with his curls. A light burn spread across Race's cheek and a scar would soon be visible at the edge of his forehead. Albert didn't want to think about what other damage was casued as he stared at his friend.

His best friend. 

Albert looked up as the door to the room creaked open slowly to reveal Jack entering quietly with two plates of food.

"Hey." He said softly as he handed Albert one of the plates, "Medda won't stop fussing over everyone, so you better eat that this time." 

Albert huffed as he accepted the plate, "I'll make sure to thank her." He said softly as he sat the plate on the bedside table.

Jack frowned before setting his own asied as well, "How are you doing?" 

Albert could've laughed. He just shook his head head and waved his hand, "Oh I'm fine. Just spiffy." 

"Albert.." Jack began quietly.

"I don't know what to do, Jack." Albert said suddenly, slightly surprising himself.

Jack looked up at him, worry in his eyes, "What?"

Albert shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips as his eyes stung, "I just.. the lodging house i-is gone and-and I don't have anywhere else to go and Race almost-" He stopped as his breath hitched.

"Hey.." Jack spoke softly, his arm reaching over the bed in order to place a hand on Albert's shoulder, "I know that what happened was.. it was terrifying, okay? It was horrible and none of you should've had to go through that. And.. we'll find a new place. Medda doesn't mind us staying for now, in fact she's grateful to help, alright? And, Albert?" The red haired boy looked up at Jack, tears in his eyes, "Racer is gonna be fine. He's too stubborn to leave, anyway."

A soft laugh escaped Albert's lips as he looked away, "Thanks Jack." 

Jack nodded and gave Albert's shoulder a squeeze before letting go, "Don't worry about it, Al." 

Albert smiled a little at the older boy, realising once more how much everyone needed him.

Their breif moment of silence was interrupted as Race suddenly jolted awake with a gasp for air. He let out a panicked yell as he scrambled to sit up, his breathing heavy.

Jack and Albert were out of their seats right as Race woke up, concern flooding their faces.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy Racer, you're okay." Jack tried to calm the boy as he placed a hand on his back and arm.

Race just shook his head as he blinked rapidly, tears flooding his eyes. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes and looked around again, a sob escaping him.

"Race, Race breathe. Breathe, it's okay." Albert said quickly, his voice louder than he meant it to be as he held onto Race's shoulder.

"I- no- I can't-" Race sputtered, his breathing ragged as his eyes flew over the room. He almost fell off of the bed as he reached around wildly in an attempt to ground himself.

"Hey- Race! It's okay, we're here, you're okay!" Albert cried as he caught his friend, his sobs making his body shake.

"Race, calm down, buddy. We can't help if you don't breathe. Just Breathe, Racer." Jack almost pleaded as Albert sat Race back onto the bed, his hands wrapping around the younger boys' shaking ones.

Race's breath hitched as tears continued to stream down his face, his eyes almost fluttering.

Albert gripped onto Race's shoulders, turning his head towards him with one hand, "Antonio. Breathe." He said, keeping his hand rested on the side of Race's face.

Albert looked at Race, his heart dropping as he noticed that the boy couldn't seem to quite meet his eyes.

"Tonio?" Albert asked quietly, glancing at Jack in concern.

"I.." The way Race's voice shook on that single word made Albert's heart clench.

"Take your time, Race.. it's alright." Jack said softly, his hand rubbing Race's back gently.

Race shook his head, tears staining his cheeks as more streamed down, "I can't.. I.." 

"What?" Albert asked softly, leaning closer to his friend.

Race paused as he looked blankley at Albert, "I can't see." His voice was barely audible, but it sent chills down Albert's back.

"W-what?" Jack stuttered, his face a mixture of disbelief and concern.

Race looked over in Jack's general direction, his face twisting in pain, "I can't.. everything's black, I-" His voice shook as another cry erupted from him, his hands curling over his face.

He grabbed fistfuls of hair as a sob racked through his body. His breathing started coming out in short gasps as he dug his palms into his eyes.

Albert was in only in shock for a second before he was pulling Race's hands away from his eyes, "Hey, breathe. Breathe, Antonio." He tried to keep his voice steady, but the sight of Race made it shake.

Race just shook his head again as he kept his head down, his breathing too fast for him to actually be taking in any air.

"Hey," Albert reached forward and lifted Race's head up to face him, his other hand reaching out to grab one of Race's. He placed the boys trembling hand over his heart, "Breathe with me, Antonio."

Albert kept his eyes locked on Race as he tapped Race's hand with his own, "Do you feel that? That's my heart and yours is going a lot faster than mine, yeah? I just need you to breathe, buddy. Focus on my breathing and try to match yours to mine." Jack blinked in surprise at how suddenly soft Albert's voice was as he spoke to the boy.

Race closed his eyes as Albert spoke, his breath hitching slightly before he took in air and let it out slowly with Albert. His fingers curled into the boys shirt as he breathed, tears slipping out from his cosed eyelids.

After a moment, Albert took hold of Race's hand that was on his chest and put his free one around the blond's back, "You alright?" 

Race just nodded slightly before falling against Albert, his features relaxing, "M'tired.." He mumbled quietly.

Albert let a small smile of relief cross his lips as he slowly layed Race down with the help of Jack. He pulled the blanket over Race and kept his eyes trained on him as he sat back down in the chair.

Jack stared at Race for a moment before looking over to Albert, "How did you know what to do?" 

Albert looked up at him as if he was snapped out of a daze, "Hm?" 

Jack motioned around with his hand, "With Race. How did ya do that?" 

"Oh.." Albert looked down at his lap, "Before I came to Manhattan I uh.. I was with this other group and there was this um.. lil guy.. he was afraid of everything and we'd often find em' curled up somewhere breathin' like.. that and freaking out, I guess. After a while we all figured out how to help him and.. I've just never forgot it." Albert's eyes were shining as he looked back up at Jack with a sniff.

Jack was quiet for a minute before nodding, "I never knew about that.. you's a good kid, Al.. Really." 

Albert huffed but there was no annoyance behind it. The small smile that had appeared on his face seemed to die as he looked back at Race, his breath hitching.

"What are we gonna do, Jack?" He asked quietly as he held onto Race's hand.

"I.. I don't know.." Jack answered honestly, his chest tightening.

Albert wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, "Why did he have to.. he didn't have to." His voice was so quiet that Jack wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or not.

Jack looked at the ceiling before clearing his throat, "I'm.. I'm gonna go tell the others and see.. see if Mush knows what to do, okay?" 

A nod was all Albert was able to give as he leaned forward and placed a hand on Race's head.

Jack patted Race's arm before standing up and leaving the room, his mind reeling.

oOOo

"What??" Specs exclaimed after Jack finished talking about what had happened upstairs. He had gathered all of the Newsies in a backstage room that Medda had let them use.

"You's kidding, right?? I mean Race can't, he.. there's no way.. he can't-" JoJo stuttered as he stared at Jack in disbelief.

Jack just nodded as he fell back in a chair, "I can't lie about somethin' like this." 

"Fuck!" Elmer yelled suddenly as he threw his hat on the ground and ran a hand over his face.

"Is he gonna be okay??" Smalls asked.

Jack shook his head, "I really don't know, boys.. Mush?" All heads turned towards the boy that was standing next to a dressing room mirror. 

His head was in his hand as he tapped his foot on the ground lightly. Mush looked up as he wiped at his eyes, "Yeah, I'll go look at em'." was all he said before he excused himself from the room.

Jack sighed in defeat as he watched him go. He looked around at the other Newsies, his chest tightening as he took in their shocked faces that were etched in disbelief and pain.

His heart dropped as his eyes fell on Finch. The boy had his leg wrapped up, along with bandages wrapped around his arm and head.

Finch's eyes were trained on the ground, tears pooling at the edges of them. Jack couldn't look away from the utter expression of blankness that was painted on the boys face.

"Finchy?" Jack asked quietly, drawing the other Newsies attention.

Finch snapped his head up, tears falling down his cheeks as he did. He looked around at the other boys before huffing, "I need some air." He stated before using a crutch that Crutchie had made for him, and leaving the room.

Jack stood up to follow him, but Romeo placed a hand on his chest, "Let em'.. he needs a minute to himself." 

Jack blinked and then nodded slightly before running a hand over his face.

"We's back!" Mike's voice blew over the room as he, Ike, and Crutchie entered.

"Where did ya go?" Jack asked as he made his way over, subconsciously looking them over for injuries.

"We's was out looking.. for Davey." Ike answered, his voice shrinking slightly.

Jack blinked, confusion running through him, "What do ya mean?" 

The room filled with silence as Jack looked between them, "What do you mean??" His voice was louder as he asked again.

Guilt flashed through him as some of the boys flinched.

Crutchie answered him quietly, "Davey ran back into the building.. fa' Race a-and Finch.." 

Jack stared at Crutchie, his mind reeling once more.

"Thats why Race and Finch were... um.. and uh, we-we's don't know what happened.. to Davey." JoJo continued, struggling to get the words up as his throat seemed to tighten.

Jack placed his hand over his mouth as realisation washed over him. 

"Sorry, Jack.." Tommy said softly from where he stood next to Buttons.

Jack pointed at him, "Don't you dare apologize. None of you's have anything to apologize for or to feel guilty about, yeah? None of you's." The Newsies raised their gazes off of the ground as Jack spoke.

"What happened.. Well, I don't know what happened 'sactly but what I do know is that you lot didn't deserve it. I know you's scared right now, and that's okay, really. But don't go around apologizing for anythin', alright? I'm proud of you all and I am so fucking relieved and grateful that you are still here... Now, we'll find Davey. I swear it." Jack's voice trembled as he spoke, tears building up in his eyes. 

His gaze wandered over all of the boys. 

Over his brothers.

Jack's gaze fell on Les, who seemed hidden from where he sat on the ground behind JoJo, his small hands wrapped around the older boys' leg.

Jack kneeled down, "Come ere', Les." He spoke softly as he held his arms out.

Les didn't hesitate to stand up and all but fling himself at Jack, his small form shaking as he let out a sob.

"We'll find him.." Jack promised softly, "We'll find Davey." 

Les' body trembled as he held onto Jack tighter. Jack held him back and grabbed onto a couple of the other boys as they all joined in, the air thick with emotion.

oOOo

Mush straightened up after a moment of looking at Race's eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose before running an exasperated hand over his face.

"Whaddya think happened?" Albert asked from where he sat next to Race's bed.

Mush looked over at Albert as he crossed his arms, "Well.. whatever hit his head, hit it hard. Hard enough for him to lose his sight.. but I honestly dunno' if he'll ever see again.. there's just no way to tell as of right now." 

Albert blinked as Mush spoke, his gaze falling on the face of the unconscious boy.

"When.. when would you be able to tell?" Albert asked after a moment.

Mush swallowed, "Well.. right now, if ya look closely enough you can see that blood is covering parts of his eyes.. which was pushed there when he was hit.. uh, which is also causin' some swelling.. if that starts to go down then I might be able to get a sure answer but.." Mush just shook his head as he let out a breath.

Albert nodded along, even though he didn't understand anything that was happening with his friend. 

He lifted his head towards Mush as the boy started rumaging through some boxes that sat in the back of the spare room.

"Mush?" Albert asked in confusion.

"There we go." Mush grunted as he stood up, a piece of fabric in his hands. 

Albert raised an eyebrow as the boy returned to the opposite side of the bed, "Whatcha got there, Mushy?"

"A blindfold." Mush stated as he folded it neatly and then handed it to Albert, "Once Race wakes up, put that on him. Having some sort of pressure around his eyes should help.. and it might help em' with not being able to see.. y'know cuz' it'll keep him from openin' his eyes and not.." Mush just waved his hand in front of his face once before clearing his throat.

"Anyways.. I should go see if I can find anythin'.. um, come get me if yous' need somethin'." Mush said awkwardly, his eyes and face reddening.

Albert nodded and placed his hand on Mush's shoulder, "Thanks, Mush." His voice was barely audible.

Mush just sniffed and nodded before almost running out of the room.

Albert looked after him in sympathy, his heart aching as he looks back to Race.

He sat down and reached for the boys hand once more as his other fiddled with the blindfold.

With a sigh, Albert looked at Race, his eyes tracing the burns and bruises that painted the blond's face.

"You's an idiot, Race." Albert muttered as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ????? Hi ????  
> I wrote this at 3am and was thoroughly convinced that I was gonna mess this up from what I originally had planned somEhow so.. how'd it turn out??  
> Your words give me fuel, thank you you lovely humans  
> ALSO, I have no idea if any of the shiz I did is actually a thing (probs not oof) but I honestly just busted this outta nowhere and took the first thing my friend suggested and was like OK YEAH I GUESS THAT WORKS and now it's word vomit, oooops. But yeah, hope ya enjoyed and feel free to request anything bc I love writing for these lovely boys


End file.
